1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector for communication applications.
2. Description of Related Arts
In communication applications, a header mated with a receptacle is widely used for transmitting high speed signal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,730, issued on Jun. 4, 1996, discloses a header. According to the disclosure, the header connector comprises a middle board, a first U-shaped insulative housing mounted on a surface of the middle board, a U-shaped second insulative housing mounted on an opposite surface of the middle board, and a plurality of contacts mounted on the first and the second insulative housings. The first insulative housing defines a first receiving room, and the second insulative housing defines a second receiving room. Each of the contacts comprises a first mating portion received in the first receiving room, a second mating portion received in the second receiving room, and a middle portion connecting between the first mating portion and the second portion. Each of the middle portions comprises a compliant pin portion for interference fitting with the middle board to retain the contacts on the middle board. The compliant pin portions will cause signal contact impedance discontinuity to thereby deteroirate high speed signal transmission.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to offer advantages over the related art.